


Just Tonight

by anonisnicenough



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, kara comforts lena, kara is there to give it to her though so no worries. i wrote this on my phone y'all lmao, lena really needs a hug you guys, lots of feelings, soft yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonisnicenough/pseuds/anonisnicenough
Summary: but tonight,as she lay on her back, less than five inches away from Lena Kieran Luthor, Kara allowed herself this stolen moment of closing her eyes and drifting off to the sound of the delicate heartbeat of her best friend.Lena breaks down but Kara is there for her because that's what friends do.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i was cooking dinner when this scene started playing out in my mind. enjoy.

Kara bounced on her toes repeatedly as the elevator made its ascend. For some odd reason she really didn't want to dissect at the moment,her insides were overcome by nerves,making her fingers shake slightly & her breathing uneven.

Visiting Lena was never an issue for Kara,until tonight.It had been a month since Lena had apologized and helped her save the world from leviathan and even though a small part of the hero still held fear of the Luthor falling prey to the dark side, Kara had still kept her arms open for Lena to lean back in, but it hadn't been so easy.

Lena felt guilty, Kara knew that, & despite how angry she'd been with her, she never once lost hope that Lena would find her way back to the light,& find her way she did. Only thing was it felt as if Lena had found a completely different path of her own, one only she knew and try as she might, Kara couldn't find this path because Lena never left her prints in the sand long enough for the hero to follow after her, only blindly holding out her hand with the flickering specs of hope that her best friend would turn back and grab onto that hand.

But Kara refused to give up, and it's this refusal that now had her standing in front of Lena's door, extended finger hovering over the doorbell. She sighed and pressed the button, tucking her still-shaking hands into her jean pockets. Moments of quiet contemplation went by with Kara's mind trying to find the right words to say to Lena. 

_'Hey Lena. How are you? I noticed you've been avoiding me and everyone else for the past three weeks so I came here to ask you what's wrong.'_

_'Hi Lena. I know you turned down game night for third time in a row but I came here to talk you into coming back with me and hopefully get you to open up to me about what's been bothering you lately because I can't stop thinking about ...'_ Kara bit the side of her tongue to halt the sudden direction her thoughts were barrelling towards. She'd been worried about Lena, sure, and despite Alex reassuring her that it was just Lena trying to take time to get herself back together after everything she'd done, Kara couldn't bring herself to stay away. Not when there was something clearly eating away at Lena. As much as Kara could guess what it was, she wanted, needed, some kind of confirmation or at the very least reassurance because she would be damned if she were to let her best friend suffer alone again after everything they'd been through, together and apart. That's what friends did for each other, and Kara meant every word when she'd said there were no boundaries for Lena. 

The door finally swung open and there stood Lena, tall and dressed in a blue hoodie reaching down thighs that Kara definitely didn't glance down at and hair loosely tucked into a bun and eyes... eyes swollen and red. 

"Kara. I wasn't expecting you tonight is everything okay?," Lena asked, her voice slightly cracking. 

"What's wrong Lena?," Kara asked, eyes searching the brunette's face for more. 

"Nothing. I'm fine, just a little...tired, that's all." Lena forced a small smile on her lips and Kara could tell it was fake because she noticed the tense pull of the corners of her mouth and the barely visible bright rows of teeth that were always on display whenever Lena genuinely smiled. Kara could also tell Lena was trying to pull her cloak over her emotions, trying but currently failing nonetheless.

"You're lying," the Kryptonian softly accused, brows furrowed behind the frames of her glasses. 

"Kara please. It's late,"Lena sighed, unable to keep her eyes level with Kara's, feeling the burning gaze of blue trying to beckon her to raise her head. "Can you just..." Lena paused mid-sentence at the sound of Kara calling her name. Kara's voice carried with it the softness of a thousand clouds blended into one where Lena could just fall through but never reach the ground. Her voice grew feather light wings that neither Lena's mind nor her eyes couldn't see but could only feel as they wrapped themselves around her bleeding heart, letting the continuous ache that had been tearing it apart settle into them instead. 

She didn't want to cry, she really didn't and especially not in front of Kara, but she'd been fighting a loosing battle against the seemingly endless pool of tears that kept refilling into her eyes all night since she returned from L-Corp and when the Kryptonian took hold of the brunette's chin and angled her face to strengthen eye contact, Lena lost the little control she had of her inner turmoil. 

All it took was for the brunette to sniffle once and Kara quickly stepped into Lena's space, engulfing her in her jacket-covered arms. Then Lena began sobbing. She sobbed when Kara closed the door and walked them to the couch. She sobbed when Kara kept whispering, ' _Im here Lena. I'm here.'_ She sobbed when Kara ran her free hand through her hair while the other stroked her covered waist gently while she lay her head on the blonde's shoulder. Lena sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, on and in until her throat was raw and aching, until her eyes were so swollen they looked nearly entirely shut. Her sobs eventually morphed into shaky whimpers and then into quiet sniffles until her body could keep up no more, letting her monstrous anguish rage on while her body temporarily shut down, thrusting her into a deep sleep. 

When Kara no longer felt movement from the woman in her arms besides the faint breathes, the Kryptonian carefully floated above the couch she was laying on with Lena sprawled on top of her and gently carried her bridal style all the way to her bedroom. The spacious area was nearly fully submerged in darkness and Kara strained slightly to make out the Queen sized bed. She lay the slumbering woman down and covered her, careful with her movements so as to not jostle her. 

Kara released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she finally took the time to observe the sleeping form before her. Her hair was tangled and messy, her eyes still bloated even while closed, her fingers curled halfway as if they were clutching onto an invincible surface. Kara's chest ached so suddenly at the sight she nearly doubled over from the sheer force of the feeling. Here she was, standing in her best friend's room in front of her bed after comforting her for over an hour yet still, Kara felt like she hadn't done nearly enough to ease the pain of whatever it is that had made Lena cry in her arms for over an hour. 

Kara checked the time on her watch. She'd promised Alex she would be back home in time for family dinner with Kelly by 8 ( _hopefully with a cheerful Lena in tow,_ she'd added) but as she watched the clock strike 8:37, Kara couldn't bring herself to leave Lena like this. So instead she pulled out her phone and texted her sister. 

_"You guys go on ahead without me. I have an emergency with Lena. I won't make it back tonight. I'm so sorry Alex. Tell Kelly I love her so much and I'll invite her over my place next weekend to make up for it. Enjoy, love you both and please don't be mad."_

Kara didn't wait for Alex's response but instead rushed to remove her jacket, feeling the wet puddle that had soaked her shoulder where Lena had been crying. Her shoes where next, and she slightly grimaced when she noticed the small smudges of mud on the soles that had no doubt stained the carpet several times over. _I'll vacuum the whole house tomorrow morning,_ Kara mentally noted. 

The Kryptonian then quietly settled into the spacious bed, keeping just enough of a distance from her friend not to invade her privacy but to offer assurance that she was there with and for her, in every sense of the form, even if she wasn't aware of it in her current state. Kara's senses were on high alert, partially focused on the woman in bed beside her and partially to the busy city outside. She listened in on the honking of fastly driven sports cars, the soft whisper of the wind until finally she settled to listening to the quiet beat of the heart next to her, it's rhythm a unique kind of music to the Kryptonian's ears. 

She'd denied herself many a great deal of things whenever it came to her best friend and she would deny herself many more if only to preserve Lena's happiness, her own personal desires be damned, but tonight,as she lay on her back, less than five inches away from Lena Kieran Luthor, Kara allowed herself this stolen moment of closing her eyes and drifting off to the sound of the delicate heartbeat of her best friend. 


End file.
